Iggy Koopa and The Bunny Koopaling
by andrescantoran7
Summary: This is my first story. I've been reading fiction for some time, and this website has got me interested. In this story, Iggy Koopa, our protagonist, goes to find the most famous serial killer, The Bunny Koopaling, and stop him. Hope you enjoy. This artwork is by ToxicSoul77 on DeviantArt.
1. Info

Full Name: Unknown

Nicknames: Psycho, Monster, Bonnie

Age: 14?

Height: 5'9

Weight (Guess): 165 lbs

Race: Koopa

Alliance: Bad

Home: Unknown

Franchise: Mario Series

Physical Description (Based on witnesses.) : Yellow Skin, Pale Tone, Two Visible Fangs, Red Circle Eyes, Black Downward Hair, Black Thin Glasses, Black Spiked Handcuffs, Green Head, Tribal Tattoo

Weapons: Axe, Chainsaw, Knife, Teeth

Abilities/Powers: Fast Speed, Sneak, Stalk His Prey, High Jumps, Dark Magic

Skills: Two-Handed Weapon, One-Handed Weapon, Stalker, Cannibalist

Personality: Crazy, Violent, Insane, Mature

History: The origins of The Bunny Koopaling is unknown, but the father said that he was kept in a hidden room in the castle, and when he escaped, his kids found their father in stab wounds. He has also taken objects with him. One kid, Iggy, said that he was his brother, and fears that he will kill anyone in his path, including his family. Mario has never fought the killer, but he says that he will find him, and stop him for good. It is said that Iggy, and the killer has something hidden in their relationship.

Other: The killer wears a purple bunny suit, with huge red pupils, and with a creepy smile. But if you look into the suit's mouth, you can see his mouth, but the suit can bite. Some of his victims went through torture, one said the killer carefully cut his skin off, except the head, with only their muscles exposed. One said that he put rats in the victim's intestines. He is usually spotted within the forest. Due to the reports, parents will now have to be near their kids, because the killer targets mostly children, and koopalings. He was said to be a cannibalist, which means he eats human, and koopa meat, or flesh. Be careful. He's dangerous.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Iggy, wake up!" His twin, Lemmy said as Iggy was asleep from the party last night. "Five more minutes…" Iggy said sleppy. "Well, hurry the fuck up." Lemmy angrily said.

Iggy got up very tired, and yawned. "I'm up…" said Iggy as he put on his thick glasses, and went for breakfast. "So...sleep well last night?" asked Ludwig. "Om nom nom…" Iggy said as he eats. "Is that a yes?"

"Alright children, we've got to come up with a different plan for the princess. Any ideas?" Bowser said, as he sat on his throne.

"Well, I-" "Nah, fuck it, I'll go watch TV for inspiration."

Bowser switched through channel to channel, constantly looking for inspiration, while the Koopalings talk about the party they had last night."

"Oh man, that party was fucking awesome! We've got to do this again sometime!" Larry yelled.

"Wow, you sure do have a mouth for expl-...the hell?!"

"-and we have yet more sightings of the Bunny Koopaling, one of the most famous killers to ever exist on the Mushroom Kingdom, and we've been getting updated on his appearance, so, let's take a look."

"Kids, come see this!" Everybody ran to see the TV. "I don't know, it's scary how he became like this. Now I've gotta protect my children more." A mother Toad said, being interviewed. The TV then showed an image of The Bunny Koopaling standing in the dark, next to a dismembered corpse, while staring directly to the camera by the flash. "This picture was taken very recently, and it's unknown whether the person who took this photo is alive. We're currently investigating his bloody activities, while also finding this killer to end this panic. We'll also be showing some calls that people received."

"She appears to be covered in stab wounds."

"What wounds?"

"Stab wounds, and reports said that he...he…"

"He did what?"

"...ate...them…"

"Damn."

"I don't know, it's just too much!"

"Don't worry sir, we'll get there right away, okay?"

"Okay...god, please help me…"

"That is enough about him for today, we'll continue when evidence gets updated. Up next, we have someth-" Up on that point, Bowser turned off the TV.

"...what is wrong with him…?"

"Well, this kid is fucked up. We need to get him out of here!" Wendy yelled. "By that time, we'll be free from extinction!"

"Wendy, we can, but it very hard. People tried to kill him, but all ended up dead." "Well, there's nothing we can do, just accept the fate."

Iggy knew he had to do something, and that was to stop the killer.

"Guys, I'm going on a dangerous mission."

"And what's that? Gonna be scared, he, or maybe yet-" Roy teased, and then interrupted.

"No...sigh…I'm gonna go find the Bunny Koopaling."


End file.
